Poker Face
"Poker Face" is a song by American singer Lady Gaga from her debut studio album, The Fame (2008). It was released on September 26, 2008 as the album's second single. "Poker Face" is a synth-pop song in the key of G♯minor, following in the footsteps of her previous single "Just Dance", but with a darker musical tone. The main idea behind the song is bisexuality and was a tribute by Gaga to her rock and roll boyfriends. The song's lyrics feature various sexual innuendos. "Poker Face" was acclaimed by most critics, who praised the song's robotic hook and chorus. The song attained worldwide success, topping the charts in 20 countries including the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. "Poker Face" is the best-selling single of 2009 worldwide, with over 9.5 million in sales that year. It is one of the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 14 million copies. The accompanying music video for the song portrays Gaga singing it in various costumes and playing strip poker in a getaway villa. Gaga performed the song on the eighth season of the television show American Idol as well as on her Fame Ball and Monster Ball concert tours. The live performances included an electronic version and an acoustic version, which she played on the piano. "Poker Face" was nominated for both Song of the Year and Record of the Year at the 52nd Grammy Awards, and won the Award for Best Dance Recording. Contents * 1Background * 2Composition * 3Critical reception * 4Commercial performance * 5Music video * 6Live performances * 7Cover versions and adaptations * 8Formats and track listings * 9Credits and personnel * 10Charts ** 10.1Weekly charts ** 10.2Year-end charts ** 10.3Decade-end charts ** 10.4All-time charts * 11Certifications and sales * 12Release history * 13See also * 14References * 15External links Backgroundedit "Poker Face" was written by Gaga and RedOne, while production was handled also by RedOne.2 Gaga stated in an interview that "Poker Face" was written by her as a pop song and was a tribute to her "rock 'n' roll boyfriends". She also stated that the main idea behind the song was sex and gambling.3 In an interview with UK's Daily Star, Gaga noted of the song, "It's about a lot of different things. I gamble but I've also dated a lot of guys who are really into sex and booze and gambling, so I wanted to write a record my boyfriends would like too."4 When Rolling Stone magazine asked about the meaning of the line "bluffin' with my muffin", Gaga explained that it really was a metaphor for her vulva, noting "it's my pussy's poker face!" She added that it came from a lyric "Blueberry kisses, the muffin man misses them kisses" from an unreleased track called "Blueberry Kisses" where a girl wanted her boyfriend to perform cunnilingus on her.5 During her Fame Ball Tour performance at Palm Springs, California, on April 11, 2009, Gaga explained to the crowd the true meaning behind the term "Poker Face" used in the song. She suggested that the song dealt with her personal experience with bisexuality. The idea behind the song was to be with a man but fantasizing about a woman, hence the man in the song needs to read her "Poker Face" to understand what is going through her mind.6 Formats and track listingsedit Credits and personneledit Credits adapted from the liner notes of The Fame.114 * Lady Gaga – lead vocals, backing vocals, songwriter, producer * RedOne – backing vocals, engineering, instrumentation, songwriter, producer, programming * Gene Grimaldi – mastering * Robert Orton – mixing * Dave Russell – engineering Chartsedit | Year-end chartsedit Decade-end chartsedit All-time chartsedit |} Certifications and salesedit Release historyedit See also Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Songs